What is Happening?
by JHLZ.NTL
Summary: ... she realized she was falling. Still, she didn't feel afraid and it wasn't her screaming. She turned and faced the ground with an almost welcome to certain death... But she wasn't dead
1. Chapter 1

**_Before her walk she would have flaunted her baldness beneath a golden crown. – _****Kevan Lannister (George RR Martin)**

* * *

Cersei said nothing while her hand maidens dressed her for bed. She felt alone. Jaime ha left for Riverrun and it was said he disappeared with some woman along the way. Most believe it was the Tarth woman. Brienne the Beauty. So Jaime was gone. Again. He would never come to her. He would never care.

They removed her green mantle and she saw her baldness before her in the mirror.

Cersei said nothing while her hand maidens dressed her for bed. She felt alone. Jaime ha left for Riverrun and it was said he disappeared with some woman along the way. Most believe it was the Tarth woman. Brienne the Beauty. So Jaime was gone. Again. He would never come to her. He would never care.

They removed her green mantle and she saw her baldness before her in the mirror. She wanted to cry but would never let these little wisps from the sept see her weakness though the smallfolk had seen it all. She was helped into bed then one of the young girls joined her to make sure she saw no one at night.

She closed her eyes just as she heard someone scream. The little girl beside her only clutched the covers tighter.

"Seven hells you're all useless." Cersei looked outside her window. She hear another scream and she realized she was falling. Still, she didn't feel afraid and it wasn't her screaming. She turned and faced the ground with an almost welcome to certain death.


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn't dead. She was on some sort of cold stone pavement. It must have been raining. The ground was soaked and now so was she but no one paid any attention. She pushed herself off the ground and looked through the crowd. Such strange clothes they wore. Long coats that didn't at all reach the floor. Women wore trousers. Men wore hats. Cersei couldn't see a single sword as she looked this way and that. People were pushing or shoving she couldn't tell. All towards a staircase to the underground.

"The tube," one woman said. "The tube's so crowded now."

"How 'bout something to eat?" The man she was with suggested.

"I think that would be swell. There is so much going on at work and I've got no one to tell." The woman replied. Cersei found her way in the tube being pushed and shoved through strange metal gates that beeped and blinked and opened themselves.

There was an overly loud voice that came then and again from a strange box up in the ceiling. Everyone waited on the platform for something. A long snake or worm came up with a loud roaring noise that seemed so strange and alien. It's sides opened up and the people clambered in.

"Oh please excuse me, I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be." Cersei cried pleading. A strange old hag with matted hair and dirty clothes grabbed her shoulders leaning close.

"Hello deary? Don't you look sweet?"

"Get away! Let me go!"

"I think not!"

Cersei shoved the woman off and ended up on the train. On a seat beside another whom thought she looked tired and weary.

She rode the train all night long until the last man got off. Then she decided there were no crowds to be frightened of. She made her way above ground having learned many things from the conversations on the train.

Apparently it was London who had this crazy tube system. She looked in shops windows. It was sunset now. Dark would come soon and she had to find a place to stay.

_I am Cersei of House Lannister. I am a lion of the Rock.- who had to do a penance walk. I survived. I can do this. I can live. _

She decided she obviously needed new clothes. She did not agree with their fashion choice but alas, she did not trust them to know who she was. IT shouldn't be too difficult. She once came to Jaime dressed as a peasant. Nothing could be worse than wearing servants' garbs. A shop open late had a rack outside it's doors with clothes that had tags hanging on them with the word **CLEARANCE. **

Cersei took a pair of dark trousers and a "blouse" she heard some people talking about.

_"Oh I love your new blouse."_

_"I got it last weekend!"_

_"The flowers are exquisite."_

_"I know I absolutely ADORE it."_

Cersei changed in the alleyway. She tried walking the streets a little further tearing the tags from the clothing she now wore. She felt herself being slammed against the wall.

"Oh don't you look nice?" said a husky voiced man smelling of alcohol and something else. "I always had a thing for blondes." He said pushing her by the stomach harder against the wall. He didn't seem worried about her hands so she punched him. _Father would be furious he knew I hit a man._

The man hit back harder and his comrades helped him. She screamed this time seeing no way out. _Jaime always told me it was easy. _

They let her stand up before bringing her down again. She curled up nearly giving up when there was a bright light and a loud wailing sound.

"Hands up where I can see them!" a commanding voice yelled. Cersei didn't move from her fetal position on the ground.

"Ma'am are you alright?" A man asked shining one of those awful lights in her face. He was in dark clothes as far as she could tell though the checkered pattern on his hat sis not help how hideous he looked. "Ma'am can you hear me?"

"Someone call the chief!" another man yelled.

There was more wailing and more people arrived.

"It's the ambulance." Another man explained which was no help to the Westerosi Ex-Regent Queen.

They pulled her off the ground rather quickly.

"Go slow she might not speak English." The man who tried to speak to her earlier told the men and women in white. The noise from these strange things were still wailing.

"WILL SOMEONE MAKE IT SHUT UP?!" She finally yelled in frustration wrenching away from the others in that situation. She took off running. Where she didn't know but it didn't matter. She was sick of these people and needed to be alone to comprehend. If only the ringing would end.

* * *

Cersei bumped into someone who must have been strong as a rock, for she was the one who fell back on her bum.

"Oh sorry-" she began looking up.

"Where the hell have you been?" a deep voice she knew only too well demanded.

"Father-" Fear more than anything creeped and crawled all over her skin. Cersei's insides twisted and turned at the sight of her father. "No I saw the quarrel in your skin."


End file.
